


A Defective Pearl

by PoisonedCookieCutter



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cracked Gems, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedCookieCutter/pseuds/PoisonedCookieCutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four gems go on a mission to the tropical island, and Pearl suffers an injury to her gem that needs healing. Steven wants to help, but doesn't know if he has the guts to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Light shone cheerily through the leaves of what Steven called "The Magical Island" trees. The four gems had gone out to eradicate another corrupted gem that had been wreaking havoc in the ecosystem as of lately. They walked along the jungle floor, cheered on by the pleasant weather.

"Hey, Garnet?" Steven called from the back of their parade,"Are we almost there yet?" He pulled at his sweat coated shirt to get some ventilation going. 

Garnet nodded,"Only a mile or two to go," she answered. In the back, Steven groaned and visibly deflated. 

Pearl looked at him pitifully,"Why don't you stop here, Steven? We can go on ahead and come back for you when we're done. I know that heat gets to you even if we can't feel it like you."

Steven stiffened and pushed his chest out with false bravado,"No no, let's carry on. I'm fine." Pearl shrugged, and Steven sagged once she turned around. 

Amethyst shoved Steven lightly,"Come on, Steve-man, push through it." He nodded weakly and wheezed. 

The jungle was eerily quiet. No sounds of birds or bugs. Even the distant lapping of waves against the shore was unsettling the group. 

Then. Then it happened. Garnet put her arm out to stop the group. Amethyst and Pearl had been arguing about the usual nonsense, but stopped as they heard and felt something out there. 

It took Steven a moment, with his less sensitive hearing and feeling, but he heard it as well. 

It was a steady boom boom boom, shaking the earth beneath their feet. It must've been closer than Garnet had thought. 

The gems drew their weapons, except for Steven who took a defensive stance that looked apart from his scared looking face. The young boy got distracted by the rocks around them moving at least and inch or two into the air with each vibration. 

Steven gulped, this one was going to be huge. 

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst drew their weapons. They all looked fierce and protective, but Pearl looked slightly anxious."We shouldn't have brought Steven," she said aloud. 

Steven shook his head,"Nuh uh! I'm going to be great!" He had his hands out and at the ready to form a bubble around them. He only hoped he had enough control to make a bubble that huge. 

Suddenly, a huge beast crashed into the clearing. It towered over them, only the tall jungle trees jutting over its head. It looked like a huge lizard mixed with an ape. It rocked forward on its front knuckles and swung a thick tail covered in spikes. It's eyeless head was smooth and round, except for the spikes jutting off all around it. Most likely to protect the gem on its massive forehead. The gem roared at them, and the group all got a good look at its dozens of rows of slimy black, but still needle sharp, teeth. And a good whiff of its rancid breath. 

Steven gasped and the three other gems stood in a row in front of him. Garnet spoke in hushed tones to the other two, who nodded solemnly. 

Garnet and Amethyst ran back past Steven, disappearing into the forest coverage. Pearl scooped Steven into her arms and took off at a speed so fast that Steven couldn't track her legs with his eyes. 

Oh man he wanted to hurl.

"Steven they're going to form Sugilite again. I...I know what happened last time was bad but that thing is ginormous! If worst comes to worst you need to bubble yourself and find the warp pad as quickly as you can. Do you understand me?" 

Steven shook his head,"I'm not leaving you guys!" 

Pearl held him at arms length in front of her, shaking him slightly and keeping up the quick pace,"Steven this is no time to-" 

Pearls face twisted up in surprise and fear as something struck her in the back. She tripped over a thick laying root, but kept her grip on Steven and hugged him to her chest. 

Pearl squeezed herself tightly around Steven as they skidded across the forest floor. Steven yelped in panic as a roar sounded behind them. 

Once they lost momentum, Pearl stood and pushed Steven behind her.

"Steven you have to run,"She turned to look at him and he forced himself to ignore the red burns on the side of her face,"Now!" 

Steven planted his feet,"No!" 

Pearl grit her teeth and took Steven in her arms before throwing him into the heavy underbrush,"Stay low and stay bubbled!" She turned away,"it's not like there's time for escape anymore." She heard the faint sound of a bubbled Steven bouncing in the underbrush. 

The giant...thing...ripped into the clearing, black saliva dripping from its mouth. Pearl pulled out her spear and stood her ground, biting her lip in determination. 

Pearl gave a battle cry, which sounded like furious screeching to Steven, and charged. 

The monster roared in her face and used its giant tail to sweep Pearl out of the way. She hit a rocky cliff face, and Steven swore he heard something break. 

The monster moved away and let Pearl slide to the floor, leaving a large crack in the stone wall. 

Pearl got on her hands and knees with a groan before standing."You,"She wheezed,"You think you can defeat me, you overgrown lizard!" 

She charged but the lizard was ready. It effortlessly swatted her aside. Pearl yelped as she was tossed into the the thick jungle. 

Steven waited anxiously for her to reappear, but she never did. Another figure came from the forest, though.

It was Sugilite! She roared in the lizards face, and pushed against it. The lizard was caught off guard, and dug its feet in the ground.

Sugilite shoved and hit at it, forcing it against the rocky wall. It's feet dig tracks against the dirt floor as Sugilite won out. 

In an amazing spectacle of agility, she leaped high into the air and brought her fist down into the face of the lizard. 

It took mere seconds for the lizard to dissolve and with a pop, it's gem went flying across the clearing. 

Steven waited for Garnet and Amethyst to un-fuse before walking out and popping his bubble. The two gems turned to him, panting heavily. 

"Where's Pearl?" asked Garnet. 

Steven pointed out to where she disappeared,"She landed over there."

The two other gems stiffened."Theres only a cliff over there!" Amethyst cried."

The three ran over to the brush, moving carefully so as not to fall over the cliff that was revealed when they moved some underbrush aside. 

They looked down and there, between the rocks and soaked with water, was Pearls injured and twisted body.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven let out a cry and started. Garnet managed to get ahold of him before he flung himself off the cliff. 

"Garnet, she's hurt! Let me-let me bubble myself! Yeah, I can bounce down there without getting hurt!" Tears pricked his eyes and Garnet wiped them away. 

"Steven, let me handle it. We can't risk you injuring yourself as well," Garnet said. 

Steven nodded and sniffed. Amethyst placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked over at her. Amethyst had a hand over her mouth, still looking at the chilling scene below.

Garnet turned toward the open water, bent her knees, and leapt off the cliff. 

Steven buried his face in his hands with a shaky sob and Amethyst wrapped her arms around him

"She's gonna be alright. Pearls a tough nut," Amethyst croaked.

Steven knew that no matter what, he could heal her, but it felt like a rock had laid itself in his stomach. Or maybe the huge gem that had come from the lizard. 

With a loud thud, Garnet reappeared with a groggy looking Pearl in her arms. Steven gasped and rushed over to them.

"Pearl!," he cried out,"You're ok-" 

Whatever happened to him, it all happened in the blink of an eye, and everything went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pearl groaned and tried to sit up. It didn't work out to well when the world spin around her like a merry go round, so she laid back down. 

Pearl quickly assessed her injuries. She felt some cracked ribs, a broken wrist, and the worst of all, a chipped gem. 

Pearl felt herself starting to hyperventilate. A chip. As in a part of her gem was gone. Even Rose had a hard time with those injuries, that's how most gems died in the war. 

She clutched her chest, but winced. Pain shot through her body and she stifled a sob. 

Pearl squawked when something heavy landed beside her on the rocks. She moved away from it as quickly as her body would allow. 

"Don't touch me!" she wheezed,"I'm injured and you've already hit me when my back was turned you horrid-"

"Pearl," said Garnet in her thick accent. 

Pearl relaxed, that is, until she started to break down. Her eyes watered and her whole body shook. 

"G-Garnet my gem is chipped! I-I can't-"

Pearl felt strong but gentle arms lift her off the rocks. She whined at the pain coursing through her body. Anxiety flared up in her chest, constricting her words and unnecessary breathing, and she felt herself slipping. 

"Garnet I don't think I can hold on for much longer I can't th-th-th-th- think straight anymore," after she finished glitching, she began to twitch violently. 

Garnet frowned,"Pearl, Pearl. You've got to calm down, it only makes your state of mind worse."

Pearl needed to flee. Her whole physical form shook. Her eyes felt buggy, and they rolled in her head. 

Pearl stilled her fingers by clutching her head. No no no. This can't be happening! She tried to call out, only managing a squawk in her jittery state. 

Strong arms surrounded her and she gasped for air. Although she didn't need it, the crispness of it helped to alleviate her pain. 

The last thing she could completely comprehend was that Garnet had attempted to hold her tightly, but Pearl shook her head briskly, making incomprehensible hand motions and pushing herself away from Garnet. 

Pearl glitched violently and sobbed, even though it sounded more like retching. 

It was bad. Her anxiety always got bad when her gem cracked, but never like this before. 

Then, she snapped. Her form stilled, and she narrowed her eyes. 

"Garnet, I'm fine. Let me go." She pushed against Garnets chest. 

"Pearl, stop speaking nonsense,"Garnet wearily took out her gauntlets to better restrain Pearl,"Your gem-"

"It's fine it's fine! Just, just let me go!" She yelled and pushed against Garnet roughly. 

Garnet ignored what she considered weak shoves and got a running start before jumping to the top of the cliffs. 

Pearl wriggled in her grasp, whining and squawking. 

Before Garnet could stop him, Steven rushed over with a delighted, but worried, face. He reached for Pearl and in a split second-

The cracking noise rang out across the clearing and Steven was, thankfully, bubbled and breathing heavily. 

Garnet became furious, and Amethyst gasped, taking out her whips. 

Pearl had punched Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really didn't excelt to be updating this soon, but it's Sunday, I have nothing to do, and inspiration has left its mark! Anyways, I felt like this chapter really needed a good portrayal of how out of herself Pearl is, and the whole chilled gem idea. Anyways, thanks for reading, I mean it! I'd love to hear from you guys about anything! Thanks!
> 
> ~Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I want to go places with this, but I'm still figuring out where to. I'd love to hear your comments, no matter what! Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~Cookie


End file.
